The present disclosure relates to a method for estimating at least one logging tool response in a formation, as well as systems and methods for interpreting at least one formation property of a formation surrounding a borehole.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
Borehole images may be utilized to evaluate structural or sedimentary dip of layers and laminations crossed by the borehole and to identify laminations in the vicinity of the borehole. For example, borehole images may be interpreted in terms of dips to delineate the geometry of layers forming the reservoirs and their cap-rocks. Such formation geometries, including planar surfaces or dips, such as bedding or lamination, may be observable in borehole images as sinusoidal traces. As such, borehole images may provide relatively accurate lamination geometry with high resolution. Currently manual or semi-automatic dip picking methods are used for estimating the orientation of the bedding or laminations and for a coarse estimation of the lamination density.
Geologists classically study the laminations for sequence stratigraphy and sedimentary analysis. Recent work has also been conducted based on the geomechanical influence of the laminations on the completion phase, especially in unconventional resource environments. Reservoir software has begun to include lamination information such as lamination density or spacing through modeling to predict borehole behavior, e.g., predicting fracturing propagation.